


Alien Measles

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's got an itch.





	Alien Measles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack was annoyed. He itched all over. And he felt, well, retched. Janet had covered him with some kind of yellow-tinged ointment, which was supposed to relieve his suffering, but it wasn't bloody working. He lay, arms crossed, legs crossed on the bed, hands tucked up in his armpits, just desparate, desparate to get his fingernails stuck in and scratch his whole damn skin off.

He was annoyed because only he had been affected. It was only he, of course, who was stupid enough to try to fuss the alien, well dog he guessed it was, and within seconds his skin had erupted. He was doubly annoyed because he had only missed his booster shots because George had cajoled him, no, forced him to attend a seminar on cultural awareness. A seminar, moreover, that Daniel had been taking. Which was boring as fuck. No one could tell Jack that he should have had his booster the week before that. That he had, in reality, been putting the whole damn thing off because you really can have too many needles in one lifetime.

Oh yes, and there was one more reason that he was annoyed. He knew the red spots and yellow cream gave him the complexion of a pizza, but did that give Daniel the right to go round singing 'That's Amore' in such an annoying chirpy voice. Like now.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie..."

Daniel looked over and caught Jack's ferocious glare.

"Do you have to be so goddamn chipper?"

Daniel didn't even have the good grace to apologise. He put the tray he was carrying on the side table.

"Janet says you can go home later. As long as you promise not to scratch."

He couldn't think of anything sensible to say to that.

"When you've finished being grouchy, I've brought you some breakfast."

Yes. He could see that. He had measles, dammit, it didn't mean that he was blind as well.

"Jack?"

"Thank you" he huffed.

"Well, come on then, sit up and I'll move the table over."

"You're not going to offer to feed me as well, are you Daniel?"

That earnt him a quizzical expression.

"If you'd like."

"Just you bloody well try it."

"Heh heh."

Jack sat up and scrunched himself over the porridge.

Daniel sat back in the chair and stretched his legs out. Jack eyed him from over the bowl. When he finished the coffee he had to admit that he felt slightly better.

Wordlessly, Daniel moved the empty crockery and tray table and sat back down.

Relieved of the remnants of his breakfast, Jack found his hands free at his sides. He couldn't help himself. Taking a peek over at Daniel, he inched his right hand towards his left elbow. Just a rub. Just one little rub.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

"I see you."

He returned his hand to rest on the covers.

Daniel looked as if he was there for the duration. He sighed, stretched out again and picked up a wodge of paperwork which he started to scrawl over.

Give him a couple of minutes, Jack thought. It wouldn't take him too long to get engrossed in that. It looked tedious enough.

Within three minutes, Daniel was contentedly sucking on the end of his biro.

Jack raised his hand and inched it over.

It felt amazing. Just the action of fingernail over rough skin almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Jack!"

Daniel was instantly on his feet by the bed.

He guiltily snatched his hand away.

"Don't pretend I didn't see that!"

Quick as a flash, he leant in and grabbed Jack by the wrists.

"Daniel!"

Daniel's actions had brought him up close to Jack, leaning over him. He stared into Jack's eyes.

Jack felt reckless. If he rotated his wrists, the way Daniel was grasping him, Daniel could do some of his scratching for him.

He moved his arms.

"Jack! Stop that!"

"Ah, god, that feels good!"

"Will you stop it!"

In an effort to hold him down, Daniel placed his knee up on the bed. Which meant that Jack could now use Daniel to scratch his thigh.

Oh, god, but that felt good.

It took Daniel only slightly longer than Jack to realise just how good it made Jack feel.

"Jack?"

Jack was beyond caring.

"What?"

"If you carry on like this, we're going to have to strap you down."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't ya."

Jack gazed langorously at Daniel and drew his tongue across his bottom lip.

Realising just what a picture they were making, Daniel pulled back. Jack could swear that he was panting. Just slightly. He caught his breath.

Daniel shifted off the bed and straightened his clothes.

"I... uh... hum... I'll go get Janet."

"NO! Um... Can't you just take me home instead?"

Please, he thought. Please take me home. I've got a really big itch, just waiting for you to scratch it.

Daniel looked at Jack.

Jack looked at Daniel. There was that expression again. Please, he thought. Don't let me be reading this wrong.

"I... uh... guess you'll be needing some help?"

Yes!

Maybe this could work out to his advantage after all.

"Please. Please. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"No more singing, eh?"


End file.
